


Shock Announcement

by ThePurestofSeaWarriors



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Engagement, F/M, Marriage, Shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurestofSeaWarriors/pseuds/ThePurestofSeaWarriors
Summary: Settling down to his morning routine, Tywin Lannister gets the shock of his life.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 14
Kudos: 87





	Shock Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey lovelies just a short ficlet today of an idea I had the other night of Tywin trying to be a better father. Hope you enjoy the little story, Pure. Xx

Tywin had just arrived at work and settled down on the comfy leather sofa that was in the corner of his office. He was thinking of the weekend when he'd supported his son Tyrion during a rally to become the next Prime Minister of Westeros. Tywin had had a recent health scare which made him question his mortality and his actions in life. Hed realised he wanted to try and be a better father and was doing everything in his power to make up for his past transgressions. 

His secretary Arra opened the door and came in with a tray with his morning Mocha and custard creams and a selection of the daily newspapers within. Tywin was a fickle reader tending to only read the main stories and those which caught his eyes. In terms of business he always looked at the announcements and obituaries sections to check of any news within society and to know who to buy a wreath for out of his many ageing associates. Today, met him with something of a surprise which could be shown by the fact he nearly choked on his coffee. As clear as day and in black and white something he'd never believe written was under the forthcoming marriages coloumn. 

Lord J.T. Lannister and Lady B.O.Tarth

Lord Jaime Lannister son of Lord Tywin and the late Lady Joanna Lannister and Lady Brienne Tarth Daughter of Lord Selwyn Tarth and the late Lady Alysanne Tarth are overjoyed to announce their engagement. 

Tywin looked at the parchment in front of him in disbelief. His eldest son was engaged? Jaime and Brienne had been dating not even a year and he was surprised this was on the cards so early on. Of course he was thrilled at the prospect of his heir taking his rightful place and the notion of Lannister grandchildren. Very tall Lannister grandchildren he realised. Happiness was suddenly overcome with darkness as he realised he hadn't been consulted and his blessing sought after. And Jaime has not requested his mother's heirloom ring. Tywin was pulled from his thoughts by his mobile ringing with Jaimes name popping up on the screen. Tywin answered the call. 

'Hello son.' Tywin said with a monotonous tone. 

'Father, I take it you've read the papers' Jaime said sensing it in his father's tone. 

'Yes.' Tywin replied plainly. 

'It was for good reason as Brienne isn't your first pick for a wife for me and she isn't the trophy wife that you want me to have. I want to marry someone whom I love deeply and respect and trust and that woman is Brienne.' Jaime said standing his ground. 

'I'm glad you have found someone who you love as much as I still love your mother. Brienne isn't my first choice now as she's a rare type of woman, loyal to the bone. That's rare and uncommon in our standing so I just wasn't used to having a woman like that around me. She's a rare sapphire that one. So you have my blessing.' Tywin replied unnormally kindly. 

Jaime was in shock but thanked his father and told him of the intimate dinner he and Brienne were hosting that weekend and extended an invitation which Tywin hastily agreed to come before the father and son went back to their days. 

Tywin went and poured himself a whisky as a celebration and looked up at the portrait of Joanna which was above his desk and raised his glass. 

'I'm trying to be a better father and I hope to be a good grandfather one day Annie. I'll do it for you my love.' Tywin said as he took a drink to make the promise solemn. Tywin got back to work with the oath firmly in the forefront of his head. 

'Yeah I'll l do better and be a better person.' Tywin said browsing a website for an engagement gift for his son and his newly betrothed.


End file.
